


Grande Finale

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [41]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: It had been relatively peaceful for too long. Something had been bound to happen.





	Grande Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-05-16 10:33pm to 10:51pm

The dojo was always unfrequented in the really late hours. Everyone knew that. Though today, one person stood in the middle of the room, obviously pretending to train.

Sanada, who had just entered on silent feet, growled loudly. 

The figure turned and, before it could flee, connected with a bullet from his gun.

The scream was loud. Too loud for someone who had undergone the special training Sanada provided for a few hand-picked ones.

The wakagashira felt a deep sense of shame bubbling up. How could he have overseen this for so long?

Just then another stepped into the room, walking close to the writhing waka, katana in hand.

"The gunshot was for oyabun."

An almost flat voice began, seemingly uninterested. 

"And this is for Kunimitsu."

The sword found its target and the waka was no more.

Turning to Sanada, Renji bowed.

"I apologize for dirtying your dojo without permission."

A grim smile came to the other's lips.

"It was time to re-do the tatami mats anyway."

They bowed deeply to each other.

The family honor was finally back intact.


End file.
